


Painted Familiar

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Witch AU, the lions as familiars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: The paladiens are witches and the lions are their familiars.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I have five chapters lined out for each paladiens, but only two other are finished. Though I'm open to expanding the story.

Pidge stirred her caldron a couple times. Her hair had been cut off to stay out of the way. Some of her customers said it made her look more like a boy. She didn’t really care; they didn’t have to make volatile potions that could explode in their faces.

Her cat weaved between her legs with an insistent meow. She sighed as she pulled out her spoon and studied the color of the potion. It looked like the right color. The black cat jumped up on the table behind it and on to her shoulder as if knowing what Pidge wanted. As her familiar, he probably did. She held the spoon up to the cat. “What do you think, Green? Is it the right color.”

He carefully sniffed and pulled back with an approving meow. She smiled and set the spoon down beside the caldron. “Then let’s open the shop.”

She scratched under his chin before turning the sign around and flinging her door open to the bright morning light.


	2. Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance annoys Pidge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I haven't done the other chapters I was supposed to. So I'm posting this today. I don't know when I'll be able to post again. So double chapter!

Lance watched Blue run off after a black cat before slipping into Pidge’s shop. Pidge glanced up from the counter where her potions were being set in murky variously shaped bottles. Her eyes narrowed as he grinned and sauntered up to the counter.

                “What do you want, Lance?”

                “Come on, Pidge. Aren’t you at least happy to see me?” Lance leaned over the counter, and Pidge quickly moved bottles out of his way. She gave him a look. “Or were you expecting your boyfriend?”

                Pidge sighed, rolling her eyes up in a silent prayer. Lance picked up one of her potion bottles, examining the little handwritten label. “How do you have such neat handwriting?”

                “Just because your handwriting looks like it was done by a five year old doesn’t mean everyone has naturally terrible handwriting.” Pidge plucked the bottle of his hand.

                He pouted at her. “You’re never this hard on Hunk. What does he have that I don’t?”

                “A brain?” She offered. Then a little smile twitched at her lips. “I’m kidding Lance. You’re plenty smart and careful and more confident than Hunk is.”

                He smiled at her, tilting his head back to look at her full on. “You’re going sweet on him.”

                “Where’s your familiar?”

                “Flirting with other gorgeous cat. What else? Is your lounge room still set up or have you transformed it to a storeroom yet?” Lance asked, trying to peer around her to the partially closed door. It’d been a curtain last week.

                She glanced over her shoulder at the door as well. “I’m open right now. It doesn’t matter. Go annoy Hunk. His bakery isn’t open yet.”

                “He’s at spell tutoring. Want me to bring him by?”

                Pidge leaned on the counter an inch away from him with a smirk. “Better than you.”

                He laughed. “You know you’d be lost without me, Katie.”

                She threw a pillow at him as he ducked out of the store laughing. Blue caught up with him, looking satisfied. “Have a good time, girl?” He thought he saw Green dart back inside, but he wasn’t going to question it or think too hard about.


	3. Hunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk struggles to do magic and needs healed again.

“It’s a simple spell,” Hunk’s teacher told him with his wand out, demonstrating the spell on the target a couple feet in front of him.

Hunk swallowed back his nervousness as he held out his own wand and repeated the spell. He found himself flying back into the pile of hay behind him, his witch hat slumping into his face. He pushed it back with a sigh as Yellow wandered over to him and rubbed her face against Hunk’s with a sympathetic meow.

“What were you casting? I didn’t know there was one that would send you flying back,” Lance teased, leaning over Hunk.

“It’s not funny.”

Lance shrugged and lifted his own wand, casting a throwback spell on Hunk’s teacher. Hunk picked up Yellow. She was getting a little chunky. “Lance. You keep chasing away all my tutors. How am I supposed to pass?”

“Pidge would be willing to help,” Lance volunteered as Hunk got up wincing. “Buddy, did you get bruised from falling into the hay?”

Yellow meowed insistently, until Hunk looked at her and scratched under her chin. “Yeah. I guess I had better visit Pidge for another healing potion. Green’s probably missing you.”

Lance smirked at him. “Oh Blue already visited with Green. You need to have a talk with your boyfriend, Yellow.”

Pidge looked up when her bell rang. Lance sauntered in first with Blue sauntering right beside him. Hunk cautiously came in behind him with a shy smile, holding his arm with Yellow laying on his shoulder.

“Again Hunk?” Pidge said with a fond smile as she came around the counter. Hunk blushed. “Sit you big muffin. I’ll take care of it. Yellow get off his shoulder.” The chubby cat jumped off and moseyed over to where Green was.

“You two are so cute. How are you not a couple?” Lance asked, leaning on Pidge’s counter.

She flipped him off, shoving him off the counter. Lance laughed, dodging Pidge’s grabs. Hunk blushed fiercely watching his two best friends chasing each other through the store.


	4. Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith forgot to get his allergy potion from Shiro before he left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter!

    Keith hurried through the streets, annoyed that Shiro had to be out of town on the senior student project. He was the one that Keith went to for potions as an A plus almost graduate on campus, and he had forgotten to get adequate potion supply for his cat allergies. Red seemed to be laughing at him as he ran down the streets, desperately searching for the potion shop he’d heard one or his classmates had set up. He cursed himself for not paying better attention to who his classmates were. It might’ve made this easier.

It took him a half hour to find a store that he apparently went past every day on his way to school, and Red was definitely laughing at him. These allergies were messing with his head, okay?

A bell rang over his head as he pushed his way into the shop with Red at his heels. Complete chaos greeted him. A scruffy hair couldn’t-tell-the-gender kid was chasing a burnette boy with a charming smile like he wasn’t in any danger despite the very graphic threats of death. In the middle of it all, a chunky guy sat on a stool holding his arm like it was hurting him and staring wide eyed at Keith like he understood what this looked like, and in the corner of the room all their familiars seemed to be getting it on on a soft cat bed.

Before Keith could say anything an explosive sneeze rattled him and announced his presence. The two chasing each other froze and slowly turned to face him, looking horrified. The still-couldn’t-tell-the-gender kid ran up to the counter. “So sorry you had to witness that. Lance was just being a jerk as he does-”

“You were the one threatening to kill me!” Lance leaped in, looking like an indignant cartoon character.

“Shut up, Lance!” The store owner didn’t even turn around and put on a fake smile for Keith. “What can I do for you?”

Red jumped onto the countertop, and Keith sneezed again so hard his ears were ringing. The store owner glanced between Red and Keith, seeming to put it together. “Green leave your girlfriends and get over here! We have business! I can have an allergy potion stirred up in a couple hours. Lance, you know where the potions are. Can you patch Hunk up?”

“Now she’s being nice to me,” the Lance kid said to Keith with a what-can-you-do about-it shrug. Keith wondered why he was so comfortable chatting with him. He really needed to pay better attention to who his classmates were.


	5. Shiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro comes back and sees Keith laughing with kids from his own grade

It was an almost a month until Shiro got back to school with Matt laughing beside him. His companion slapped his back with a grin. “I’m going to say hi to my dad before school. See ya in class.”

                He trotted off the diverging path before Shiro even muttered a goodbye. Black rubbed against his leg, sensing his nervousness. It’d been a full month since he’d last seen Keith, and the younger boy didn’t have good social skills or adequate potion making skills. He wasn’t sure what he’d find when he looked for Keith at school.

                Black raced ahead of him toward the open field. He frowned and followed his familiar, wondering what could’ve distracted his faithful mature familiar. He rounded the corner and was shocked when he saw Keith sprawled on the grass with three other teens his year, laughing. His little follower was opening up more. Black was cleaning Red as she liked to do only know there were three other cats rubbing up against her.

                Keith looked up and met Shiro’s eyes. His eyes shone with a real smile. Shiro couldn’t be more proud of him as Keith got up and took his hand, introducing him to the three kids he was hanging out, Hunk, Lance and even Matt’s little sister Pidge. He would be okay. Keith would be okay. He had new friends, new connection. It was like watching his little brother that he remembered being a toddler, grow up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end


End file.
